


Natural Urges

by andrasteshaircurlers



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Love Confessions, Roleplay, Tumblr, akward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2073054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrasteshaircurlers/pseuds/andrasteshaircurlers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zevran decides to speed up the Warden and Alistair's romance. (Pure fluff.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natural Urges

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a roleplay on tumblr (where you can find me as "bloodyqueenofferelden") I did with the amazing and talented "rosesandlamppostsinwinter" All Italics are them. This has become my headcannon so I asked them if I could post it.

 

_Alistair groaned and shifted throwing the pillow over his face as the light filtered through the tent flap. His head ponded like someone had used it as a drum all night. Maker above he would never let the dwarf talk him into drinking that swill ever again. He sighed and felt something shift next to him, or someone. Oh….well that was new. His face peaked out from under the pillow to stare at the person next to him._

_” Errrr….Morning?”_

 

Torania looked down at Alistair and Zevran trying to understand the emotions going though her head. So they were together? She came back from hunting to see Zev’s tent empty and two figures in Alistair’s. Suddenly she found herself wishing she had killed the assassin. That was stupid. Why was she angry? Torania had known men who liked spending time with other men.  She had known Zevran might be one of them. She just had not pegged Alistair… It was surprise that was all. She was not angry… She was surprised. “I take it I’ll be making breakfast” She struggled to keep her voice even.

 

_He jumped when she spoke up. Panicking he tossed Zevran off of him. ” ITS-ITS NOT what it looks like I swear!” Alistair shouted waking the elf up and most likely the rest of camp. “I don;t even know how he got in here…I was drinking with the others then that’s about it actually….I remember my tent and going to bed but not with anyone!” Alistair whispered hoping that Torania believed him._

 

"You said something about being cold and wanting company" Zevran explained helpfully "I offered my services and you did not turn me down."

 

Torania took a deep breath trying to resist the urge to throw the knife she was using to cut meat at the elf. He would probably just dodge it too. Where was all this anger coming from? “It’s not my business. My companions have every right to bed whomever they damn well please!" She was chopping with unnecessary force her hands shaking.

 

_" I did NOT bed him!" Alistair snapped shooting the elf a nasty glare that promised more pain if he kept talking. " Torania, I swear I didn’t sleep with him. I mean in the other sense." he was floundering and everyone in camp knew it. " Maker I am not interested in men, trust me. I like woman lots of woman. Not lots as in…oh never mind you get my point right. To-Torania, I am pretty sure that cabbage is dead….."_

 

"We did not tumble." Zevran raised both hands up with a nod in Alistair’s direction.

 

Torania looked down at the cabbage. It was in fact cut to shreds. Her grip relaxed on the knife a bit. Then she switched her grip on it and pointed it threateningly at Zevran “You! no sleeping with drunk people! And you!” She pointed it at Alistair. The look on her face switched from angry to a rather odd one, anger draining to an unreadable emotion. “Come help me get some more water to boil. Take that bucket there.” She set down the knife picking up a bucket of her own.

 

_Alistair blinked a few times and looked back at the assassin who shurgged at him and went to find his shirt. ” UUUUUm the knife is not coming with us, right?” He muttered reaching for the bucket and following behind his fellow warden. Quickly he turned and spoke to the camp ” If she kills me, Sten you can have the statues in my bag.” With that he jogged to catch up with her. Once at the river he gave her a cautious look. ” I take it you didn’t really need help getting water….whats on your mind?”_

Torania plunged her bucket in the river. Her voice was soft as she spoke. “You really didn’t sleep with him?” She did not meet his eye. “You like woman? Like Leliana? Like Morrigan?” She stood up, Clutching the bucket in front of her chest. An odd defensive posture. Something to the side of them must be incredibly fascinating. She refused to look away from it.

 

_He nodded ” I swear to you on everything I hold dear, I like woman. But not like Leliana and most defiantly not like that witch. But I like Woman. Zevran may look like a woman and gossip like an old bitty but I have no feeling or urges to lay with the assassin.” Alistair pulled a face at the very idea. ” Why exactly does this have you so upset? Did I do something to make you mad, you won’t even look at me.”_

 

Torania snorted at the Zevran comants. She liked the assassin really she did… or she used to… But Alistair had a sense of humor that could make her laugh at anyone. Even herself. Especially herself. She looked at him. It had slowly started to dawn on Torania just why she was so upset. “I…” She dropped the bucket. Somewhat on purpose. It splashed all over her clothing and provided the perfect excuse for her to bend away and fill it again. She loved him. For how long? Probably since he had made kept making her laugh after he lost everything at Ostagar. She darted a glance at him and felt herself start to blush. The bucket was full she had to stand up now. He was waiting for an answer. Torania stood up and looked into his face and she was terrified. The woman who saw an alpha ogre and thought “OH fun!” was practically shaking in her boots. She knew how this would be handled in a great story. She shut her eyes tightly for a moment. She was brave. She was badass. But for the first time that bravery took an effort. “I’ll show you why.” Torania closed the distance between them dropping her bucket again. The line was her addition. In the great stories the heroine would do this silently, coyly. But if Torania was risking it all on this she was doing it as herself. She looked at him for a moment trying to ignore how much her heart was hammering in her chest and then she leaned in and pressed her lips against his.

 

_Alistair didn’t understand what was the matter with Torania she was pale shaking even as she held onto the bucket for dear life. This wasn’t his friend at all, she was brave and confident. Alistair felt more unease when she looked as if she was going to be sick, all thoughts came to a grinding halt when she reached up and kissed him. The world even seemed to come to a grinding halt. What did he do? Alistair had never kissed someone let alone a someone who was like Torania. For a moment he froze then slowly he closed his eyes and just went with it. Wrapping his arms around her back he pulled her a bit closer, deciding that a gentle kiss was good for right now. After a moment he pulled back and smiled down at the woman in his arms. “Wow….” His arms still held her close in case she wanted to flee._

 

She blushed but grinned, slightly sheepishly, Wow… What a perfect way to put it. “Yes… Yes, wow fits quite nicely doesn't it?” She cleared her throat. “So I see you have not run away….” Her heart pounded in her chest but that horrible fear was starting to ebb away. Replaced by a delirious happiness she was not used to either. “I take it that’s a good sign then?” She gazed at him hopefully.

_Alistair gave a chuckle and leaned down kissing her forehead. ” Good doesn’t even cover it. It was fantastic, but I think with practice I could do better.” His smile dropped after a moment thought. ” Is this why you were so upset did you think I had feeling for Zevran?” He asked unsure if he was reading into this too much or not._

 

"What do you think?" The corner of her mouth tilted up in a slightly cocky expression. She was back to normal now.

The sound of applauding came from the bushes “Finally” Zevran stepped out. “The things I had to do to stop you two from making eyes at each other when the other was not looking and act on your natural urges”

Torania turned to the elf flabbergasted. She opened and closed her mouth a few times her face turning a dangerous shade of red “You… this all… So I… So we…”

 

The elf took of running. Torania chased after him

 

"Get back here Zevran I’m going to kill you!"

 

"That is hardly an incentive for me to let you catch me."

 

"You just wait!"

 

"Alistair my friend since you owe me for helping you with your love life and since I do not think she will murder you considering your activities together a moment ago would you mind stopping her from doing something she will later regret and killing me?"

 

_"Just let him go for now love. " He muttered holding onto tightly thinking if he loosened his grip she would take off like an over excited mabari and rip the elf a new one. " Lets just forget him and enjoy a moment for ourselves. Maker knows once we get back to camp we won’t"_

 

Torania sighed. “Alright” She was quick to anger. But also easy enough to diffuse given the right circumstances. It was beginning to be shown that having Alistair involved almost always made things the right circumstances. “I can go with that.” She smiled.


End file.
